Sieghart
Description Age: '''Approximately 600 years old '''Likes: '''Relaxation. Being pampered by his servants '''Dislikes: Training, walking, and running Sieghart is the 9th character of Grand Chase and is currently available on the Korean server as a starting character, and as an unlockable on the other servers. Sieghart was the hero of Bermesiah 600 years ago, but he disappeared. During the time of Grand Chase, he reappears at Kanavan Castle, telling the people that the Highlander Gods saved him from death and gave him the gift of immortality. He joins Grand Chase to stop the Ascendant God from a planned invasion to Bermesiah. He wields a long blade that looks like Elesis' but he uses a reverse-grip style. Despite his age he bares the same name as Elesis' grandfather. He makes an appearance in Outer Wall of Serdin and tells Elesis he thinks they know each other. It was also said in the North American server's "Forsaken Barrows" dungeon, that he tells Elesis (referred as the "little red one") not to disappoint his ancestor. He is also related to Mari in some way as when she meets him, a memory flashed in her mind. His Gacha picture has replaced Ronan's in NAGC entrance server. Sieghart has a "charge" bar similar to that of Jin , with several differences. Sieghart's bar fills over time, and also the more he is knocked down. When it at least two bars full, the player may activate it at any time by pressing X, sending Sieghart into Rage Mode, allowing him to hit harder (some claim his attacks are faster as well) and slightly altering his skills. (EX: As Gladiator, is 2 mp will end with a small, powerful explosion.) Like Jin's Rage mode, the gauge slowly drains until it is empty and stops draining for the duration of a skill when that specific skill is used. Unlike Jin's rage bar, however, the skills are only altered and strengthened when Rage Mode is activated in comparison to Jin's, where if one bar is filled when a skill is activated, the bar is used and the skill is strengthened. Sieghart is not granted any special attacks that he could not perform outside of his Rage Mode until 3rd Job, Duelist and 4th job, Prime Knight. Unlocking Sieghart can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. It is a public mission. Quotes *"Yeah, you should just go ahead and attack if you have the courage." *"You just signed your death warrant." *"Too easy!" *''"What are you doing dude?"'' *''"Yep, yep, it's about time for me to start."'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"That's nothing."'' *''"Come on. At least give me a challenge."'' *''"How does it feel to fight a legend?"'' *''"If I were you I would walk away while you still have your legs attached."'' *''"Not just anyone can be a legend."'' *''"No one has fought me and lived."'' *''"What are you doing, noob?"'' *''"Hey Kid, Class is in session!"'' *''"Let's get this going."'' *''"Aww c'mon, I got better things to do."' *"Need a break?"'' *''"Wow, you managed to live!"'' *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning."'' Trivia *On the North American server, Sieghart is shown on the log-in server as of the 4-07-10 patch update, replacing Ronan. *Some of Siegharts specials seems to be similar to Cloud Strife moves from Final Fantasy VII. Category:Characters